


A Long Lost Goodbye

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [58]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bittersweet, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort/Angst, Communication, Communication Failure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Home, Lack of Communication, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Moving On, Past, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Talking, Team as Family, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Prompt: Buck's closure with Abby going different. Instead Abby and her fiancé show up at the station to thank Buck. It is like rubbing salt in a wound without them actually meaning to. Quietly furious and jealous Eddie materializes next to Buck. Buck is a bit taken aback when Eddie actually wraps his arm around him. Ironically Chris and Carla show up and both go running. Abby sees that Buck has a family of his own. Eddie of course gives Abby this silent, scathing look and the team does too.*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 283





	A Long Lost Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> *I finally got a chance to do this. It's kinda short but I don't see anything else after this.
> 
> Tell me Hen and Eddie wouldn't be like that though. 
> 
> And yes. Eddie's gonna tell him. 
> 
> Altered things around a bit.

**_A Long Lost Goodbye_ **

  
  


The team was catching their breath between calls with full stomachs thanks to Bobby.

Buck had gotten way into paper football from Christopher teaching him so Eddie was playing with him as they passed the time between calls. 

"No, higher, Eds." 

"Any higher and you're gonna be aiming for my face or over my head Buck," Eddie said while shaking his head with a subdued smile.

"You're leaving me with them." Chimney said looking over to Hen who was texting Karen.

"You've got this. And I'm not leaving entirely yet," Hen told him with a grin.

"Guys. We have- visitors." Bobby spoke up bringing their attention over to the stairs. 

Standing there was Abby with her fiancée Sam.

Everyone stayed there frozen for a second before trying to subtly look over at Buck and check on him. Bobby's eyes had never left Buck after coming upstairs. 

"Abby-" Buck had felt like the train crash was a bad dream. 

The morning after was filled with nothing. No calls, no texts, just, nothing. He hadn't changed his number or disconnected it. Not like-

"What are you doing here?" Hen asked, sounding neutral for now.

"I wanted to come and formally thank you all. I'm alive because of you. Abby says you brought me back. That other woman is okay too thanks to you three," Sam looked over at Buck.

Buck looked away from Abby to him.

"I- it was nothing. I was just doing my job. - I'd do the same for anyone else. I'm glad you're both okay." Buck nodded curtly. 

  
  


Abby looks so happy with him. Looking at him. Like she wasn't finding this situation awkward. Or she just hid it pretty well.

"We save people all the time. So they can get back to their families. And we have our own here." Hen says. "How's your new life treating ya? Good I'd guess, judging by your rings." She asked Abby and Sam.

They looked at each other and in doing so didn't see as Hen was giving Abby this intense look that Buck couldn't see mirrored on Eddie's face from where he's standing a little in front of Buck where they'd come to get up from the couch at the arrival.

They could have lost Buck again. Thank God they didn't.

"You're healing well Sam?" Eddie asked, getting their eyes off of Buck for a moment. Buck looked to be deep in thought. 

"Huh? Yeah. Not 100 percent yet but they cleaned me for traveling back. By plane." Sam smiled back with a nod.

"You're a good person Buck. And I hate how things ended." Abby adjusts her glasses.

This wasn't the place or the time but it's probably all that they'll get. All that he'll get anyways.

She didn't call, he couldn't but he wanted to. Buck refused to ask Carla and put her in the middle again. Did she still talk to her now, Buck wasn't sure. Abby didn't broach their conversations.

"I'm- I'm glad you're happy, together." Buck swallowed the lump in his throat. "But it took almost a year. No, more than that. I waited, I thought- you didn't say if you were coming back, when you would- but you didn't say you weren't either- all it would have taken was a single call, even a text would do, Abby."

Sam looked confused. "She said you had moved on."

"She was wrong." Hen said flatly.

"Buck did move on. But it wasn't easy for him, and it wasn't easy to watch either. We were here to see it. His family, and his sister,-" Chimney said putting a hand on Buck's shoulder.

Buck was gonna be his brother more so then he kinda was.

"Both to listen and to talk. Some of us better than others," Bobby interjected joining them.

Abby sighed and bit her lip.

"I couldn't- I couldn't bring myself to do it. And by the time that I did, it had already been so long, I thought it was too late." Abby closed her eyes. "You had to have already found someone. You're you, who wouldn't love you. You're so supportive and charming." Abby didn't let go of Sam's arm while tears overtook her eyes and she shook her head before moving to hold his hand instead for support. 

"You're right about that. And whoever Buck chooses to be with, should see that, and stay." Eddie spoke up, voicing his thoughts, as he moved even closer to Buck, little space left.

"I deserve that." Abby said looking down at the floor.

"No you don't. You were going through a lot. And I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy after all that." Buck said. There was sadness in his eyes but the words rang true though.

It hurt. God it hurt. But while he wasn't in love with her anymore, he didn't hate her, he couldn't.

As if a higher power was tired of the tension, and had decided to alleviate it all, the alarm went off.

Abby got what she hoped for. Only it was too late. 

She thought they'd show up to an empty fire station. Leave a note on a card and be off. 

Sam would see that they were busy and agree they should go. 

Buck and the others moved like the wind itself past them, leaving a trail in the gap they left behind.

The conversation was over. 

Bobby got on the radio and heard the details of their call and the location for the driver of the engine who joined them all. 

Hen and Chimney were behind them following them to the scene of the accident that happened. 

A little girl's dad fell out of the tree house he built her and impaled himself on a branch.

The man was okay. 

The little girl was shaken up but her dad reassured her it was okay, he was going to be okay. 

Buck and Eddie got him separated from the tree with the branch intact after Hen and Chimney checked him over.

He's little girl and family were on their way to the hospital.

They cleaned the scene and returned to the firehouse.

What they came back to was not something they expected.

In place of Abby and Sam was Carla, Christopher, and Maddie.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Buck asked, a smile breaking across his face as they all came over to greet them.

"The little angel has a report card to share with his daddy. Said he was gonna get something he really wanted." Carla winked as Eddie was kneeling to hug and kiss him.

"I just got here. And I don't need a reason to visit my boyfriend and my brother at work." Maddie said, crossing her arms.

Buck and Hen shared a look. Was something up?

They didn't know Maddie and Chimney were trying to tell them about the pregnancy soon. But they were picking up on something though from the way that she said it.

Chimney was kissing her as Christopher showed his dad his report card and called Buck over.

Carla was talking with Eddie as Buck exaggerated being beaten by Christopher at paper football.

Buck was happy.

Eddie didn't know much about Abby but what little he did didn't sit well with him. But he didn't say much about it though.

Buck had them.

Abby had her life with Sam.

They loved Buck.

Buck wasn't going to lose them anytime soon and they weren't going to lose him.

He'd fight just as hard to keep in touch as Buck would. They wanted Buck around all the time.

But Eddie wasn't sure if they'd ever need to though. He couldn't see it happening, not now, not in the future, not ever.

If, though, if something did come up, they'd take a lot to separate them. Buck mattered a lot to them both.

A part of Eddie thought Buck knew that. Another found it hard to say. But maybe he should. 

Abby didn't voice her leaving being permanent, them being over, her not coming back.

Eddie was gonna make sure Buck knew. He already did, but if Buck had as many doubts as Eddie had come to understand then he'd dispel them.

They weren't going anywhere, and neither was he.

They were family. 

"I have something to tell you. We do-" Maddie said, breaking Eddie's thoughts from where he stood by Carla talking to Bobby about a recipe she wanted to try. 

Buck looked up from where he was playing with Christopher and got hit near his eye. 

"We're pregnant." Maddie said.

"Oops." Christopher said.

"Ow." Buck joked then paused mid throwing himself back in his chair at her words. "What?"

Everyone laughed at Buck's open mouthed surprised smile that preceded him falling back in his chair onto the ground.

"Buck!" Varying degrees of concern and exasperation.

"You're gonna be patents. I'm gonna be an uncle?" Buck got up and came over as Christopher was clapping.

"That's kinda how it works." Chimney joked with a shrug.

Buck pulled both of them into a big hug.

"This is such great news." Buck gasped out. The smile on his face fully reached his eyes. 

The painful look of his eyes and slight tremble in his voice was long gone instead of only an hour and a half ago.

Yeah. He had them. And they had him too. 

Eddie got Christopher and came over to congratulate them along with the others.   
  



End file.
